


Babysitting the Bro's Swampert

by CharlieHorse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Roleplay Logs, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: This is another really old RP log: Brody's big brother leaves him with his prized Swampert for the day. Brody is prone to get into comical hentai situations. You do the math.





	Babysitting the Bro's Swampert

Brody Colton was extremely excited about what was happening today. His older brother was training for a contest and left most of his pokemon at home with Brody and his mom. Brody was too young to have any pokemon of his own but his mom said Brody could take one but he couldn't take it out of it's pokeball without her supervision and not to leave the house with it. Of course Brody had other plans.   
It was early in the day and Brody said he was going to go out and play at the beach but in reality he has his brother's Swampert in his pocket along with the mega stone that he found lying around. Brody was so excited, this was his brother's first pokemon so it must be the most powerful one. He couldn't hold his excitement as he ran quickly into the woods where no one would find him, he ran until his tank top was sweaty. He didn't stop until he was completely out of breath and his chest hurt. At that point he reached into his shorts and gripped the pokeball, rolling it in his fingers as he stepped into a clearing. He held it in his hand and imagined being in a battle with it. Swampert was one of his favorite pokemon since he first laid eyes on it and having one made him the most excited. He didn't even notice that he was beginning to feel a little hard in his pants as he threw the pokeball forward, calling the pokemon out and in a bright flash he was there. Brody readied the mega stone, though he wasn't quite sure how to use it so he just held it out towards the pokemon and hoped it worked.

The pokemon looked a little tired as it was taken out of his pokeball and set out into the forest clearing. The mud fish pokemon lets out a roar as he was let out of his small, ball like prison. The blue pokemon looked around, and noticed his trainer wasn’t around, who sent him out? The Swampert noticed his trainer's younger brother who looked like he was holding out his trainer's mega stone. Soon enough, another bright light enveloped Swampert, a cocoon forms around him and quickly broke, showing off the Swampert's new form, Mega Swampert. Another, deeper roar echoed through the woods as his body got use to his strengthened form.

Brody was trembling in excitement and had a giant grin on his face as he watched the pokemon transform into the behemoth that was mega Swampert. "So cool!" He said as he ran up to the beast and began looking him over. "I've never seen one so close up!" He begins touching swampert, kneading at his skin, feeling the hard muscle beneath his blue skin, and pinching at his body before he came up to stand in front of the pokemon "Okay, my brother is out training so you're my pokemon for the next week, so that means you do whatever I say, got that?" He puffs out his small chest as he looks up at the pokemon trying to sound commanding but he wasn't completely able to hide his boyish excitement.

Samson looked down at his "trainer" and gave a huff, as if he was uninterested. The Swampert walks over to a clearing in the grass and lays down, looking generally uninterested. "Swaaaampert..." The blue hulking behemoth lays on his back letting the sunshine hit him like a skitty looking to relax while their trainer went out of the house. The hulking muscles looked even better in the light, giving his strong arms and stocky upper body a nice sheen. Samson scratches his stomach as he looked over at Brody.

Brody stomped his feet as he watched the swampert walk past him. "HEEY!" He shouts at him as he runs up to the pokemon and jumps on the pokemon's stomach and beats on his chest. "Play with me!" He shouts. His boner rubbing between the beast's large pecs and seemingly only grew harder as he continued to writhe and bounce against the creature. "Come oooooon! I only have a few days with you! I wanna show my friends what you can do!"

Samson snorts unenthusiastically and shook his head. The big beast looked like he wasn't going to have it today. The Swampert was about to push the little squirt off of him until he noticed something different about him. There was a quite obvious boner coming from the small boy's crotch. The mud fish pokemon used his rather thick fingers to tug down on the boy's shorts. Trying to take a look at the tantalizing piece of boy meat. His massive hand started to pull off Brody's tank top. Samson leaned up and ran his tongue against Brody's chest as continued trying to take each article of clothing off the small boy.

The Boy fell forward as the beast pulled his shorts off, his underwear sliding off along with them. He was about to complain and ask what Samson thought he was doing when he felt the beast tug his shirt up and over his head. "H-heey!" He cries out, his face soon turning a bright red. Then he felt the beast lean forward and his large tongue slipped out and licked up Brody's chest. A shudder ran right through Brody's body and he let out a little moan. "St-stop th-that!" He says as he weakly tries to push the swampert off. "G-gah!" He slides back, down the swampert's muscled torso and onto it's slit, he feels the bulge push between his ass cheeks and something throbbing beneath the leaking slit.

The hulking water pokemon towers above him. Samson leans down, picking the boy up and continues using his thick, slimey tongue against the boy's skin, a cooling sensation started to make the boy's skin tingle with each lick. This was slowly turning on Samson, feeling his slit start to leak some pre-cum as his manhood starts to slowly push out from it, his thick, meaty head just barely poking out of his crotch. "Swampert...." The mud fish grumbled as he starts to lick at the boy's crotch and taint, giving it a nice tongue bath. The brute was getting more and more aroused with each passing second until it's thick manhood pushed out of his slit, resting gently on the forest floor. He twisted the writhing boy around until his back was resting on the Swampert's gut and he continued lapping at the boy's privates.

The boy continues moaning and writhing against the beast's gut. His complaints stop completely as he is overwhelmed with the pleasurable sensation of the swampert's tongue. "O-oh god!" He gasps. He's never felt this hard before without touching himself. His hands shoot down to the swampert's head, rubbing it and petting him as his ass was licked. Brody spread his legs as wide as possible to let the beast have as much access as he needed. He was completely oblivious of the swampert's cock as it revealed itself. Brody was already in so much pleasure he could hardly contain it. His body tingled and the swampert's spit seemed to make him even hornier as it seeped into his skin and made him smell like the pokemon. "S-samson!" Brody moaned as his small dick shot off into the air, landing all over Brody's chest and the swampert's face.

Samson takes a second to lick up the boy's load. Enjoying the taste, Samson leaned down and started licking the boy's mess off of him, getting every bit of cum off of both of em. Sensing that this is what the boy likes a lot and hoping to get the same reaction, Samson went back to licking the boy's pussy. Lapping at it like a hungry beast, bathing the boy's crotch with his tongue, making sure Brody knew exactly what was driving him mad. "Swampert...." -The mud fish grinned as he heard the boy moan and groan as the pokemon worked him over, that thick tongue doing wonders.-

The boy rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his ass out, enjoying the sensation of the swampert's tongue on his ass. He groans and moans as he pushes against the swampert's face. He opens his eyes for a brief second but they snag on that gigantic cock that was drooling cum. "I-Is that your thingy?" He stares at it with fear and curiosity. He had the talk before so he knew exactly what sex was, but never before had he thought about it between two men, much less a pokemon and a human. It didn't exactly occur to him the swampert's intentions.

The Beast grunted as he pulled away from Brody, sniffing at his face and giving it a good lick. The big guy sat down and gripped his cock, stroking it to it's full length. Swamperts were known to be thick but mega swampert made thick seem much too small. The mud fish pulled the boy towards him, having the boy's face pressed against the thick member. Samson grunted, trying to tell the boy something as he rubbed his slippery member against the boy's cheek.

The boy feels the precum spread across his cheeks and some even gets into his mouth as he fights the swampert's grip. Eventually he gives in and stops struggling. He wraps his hands around it like he always did with his own, but this one is so big it takes both hands. He basically says as much to Samson as he begins stroking it. "Y-you're so big!" He cries out. He spreads the precum all over it. Lubing it up all over. He remembers the swampert eating his cum and thinks he wants the same. He leans over the head and puts his mouth over the tip that is spouting precum. He can't even completely go down the head but he continues stroking it while he eagerly gulps down the beast's salty precum.

The pokemon groans happily as he laid back onto the ground as Brody started to work on his throbbing cock, feeling his pre-cum shoot down the boy's throat with each lick and gulp. The big mud fish pokemon ran his hand against the back of the boy's head and starts to feed him more and more of his thick cock me deep into his throat, as much as he could. Samson was in heaven, for such a small boy, he had a nice mouth to accompany that lean and muscular body of his. "Mrr... Swamperrrt...." The groaning beast's pecs started to heave as more of his manhood pressed into Brody's mouth.

Brody continued gulping down the cum greedily, some leaking out and running down his chin and onto his chest before hitting his meager boycock. His hands began slowing down. It was a work out just to keep it up. His fingers began sliding down lower as a result and suddenly a finger slipped into the swampert's tight slit. He quickly pulled it out but he noticed the swampert didn't whine in pain or anything. Then an idea formed in his mind. It looked like that thing that girls had, maybe he could put his dick in it! He pulled up and climbed up the swampert again, using it's cum as lube as he stroked his cock. "I'm gonna put in in here, okay?" He asks soon before he plunges into the slit just below where the cock comes out. At first he only fits his head in but as he continues to push he begins sliding further and further into the slick cock encasing. He feels the flesh tighten around his dick as he hilts himself into the slit and he moans. The sensation is incredible!

The swampert lets out a groan as he felt the boy's cock press into his slit. The mud fish had a slight glaze in his eyes as he felt the boy's cock hilt deep into his slit. This was a new sensation for the Swampert, never actually using his slit for more than protecting his thick manhood. The Swampert places his hands behind his head as he let the boy go to town on his slit, pumping that cum coated boy cock into his slit. Swampert runs his hand against the boy's back, giving him the idea to go faster, to fuck his tight slit for all it's got, even giving the boy permission to cum inside it if he wanted to.

The boy humped away with short but feverish thrusts, his hips moving as fast as they could as he slammed into the swampert's cockhole. His arms were splayed on the swampert's stomach as they couldn't wrap completely around the beast. Samson's cock rubbed against his fac as his hips thrust wildly into the beast. He let out little pants and groans against the swampert's abs, the beast's cock rubbing against Brody's cheek and leaked slimy precum onto him. However like all good things, Brody couldn't hold himself back. "S-Samson! I-I'm gonna cum!" He cries out, too far gone to stop himself or even slow down as he wildly fucks the pokemon's slit until he creams all inside of the tight, wet, warm confines of the Swampert's slit and filling it until cum begins leaking out of the hole, just beneath the beast's dick.

The beast let out a groan of pleasure, feeling his slit get filled with the boy's spunk. This gave Swampert an idea. The massive pokemon stood back up and laid the boy on his back. With each legs wrapped around Swampert's thick waist, Samson aimed his cock at the boy's pussy, seeing that he should have some fun breeding the boy's behind with his hot swampert seed. Thanks to Samson's genetics, swamperts are known to have a thick film that helps smooth in their big pieces of cock meat into willing or unwilling participants, making it both pleasurable for both parties and easy to fuck said prey. With such a thick piece of meat, every bit of lube is going to be needed in order to hilt the boy's hole. With a slight squeeze, the swampert starts to press into the boy's pussy, getting it ready to take the monstrous head into his boypussy. "Grrr...Swaaamperrt...."

Brody gasps when he falls back suddenly, his cock falling from the beast's slit coated in a mix of fluids. He looks up at the swampert in fear but doesn't protest. He then feels the large head begin rubbing against his tight, virgin asshole and he clenches on reflex. His hands grip the swampert's forearms, his breath becoming heavy as the fat monstrously sized cock rubs precum up and down his ass. "S-Samson?" He whimpers when he suddenly feels a wave of pleasure hit him like a brick and he begins to relax. His hole becomes more loose and the cockhead begins slipping in as the muscles inside the ring give way. "A-aaah!" Brody cries out in pleasure as he feels himself being stretched wide. He feels small twinges of pain but they quickly fade away as more cum is pumped directly inside of him. "O-oh god, put it all the way in!" Brody begs.

The large pokemon starts to grind his cock in slowly into Brody's boypussy, feeling it slowly give away to the girth of Swampert's cock. The big mud fish slowly wormed his cock deep into the boy's hole until his hefty balls laid on the boy's cheeks, letting it sit there, enjoying the feeling of his boy pussy pressing hard against the intruder. "S-Swampert..." -The mud fish groaned as he felt Brody's hole give way to Samson's cock.

The boy feels his ass stretch past it's limit and then some as the cock is completely buried in his newly deflowered boyhole. It quivers as it adjusts to the giant girth, each beat f the swampert's heart can be felt as his cock pulses inside Brody's tight ass. The boy's face is contorted in plasure, his hands gripping onto the Swampert's arms until his knuckles turn white. His legs squeeze tightly around the Swampert's waste. His dick stands up, painfully hard and ozing cum as it pokes at the swampert's stomach. "S-so full." Brody Whimpers quietly. "S-so good." He begins wriggling his as back and forth, showing signs of his eagerness to get fucked.

The Swampert decided to answer that eagerness and started to pump his dick slowly in and out of that boy pussy, enjoying the feeling of each inch press in and then pulled out in a slow rhythm. "S-Swampert..." The mud fish pokemon groaned out as he continued to pump Brody's hole full of cock. Samson kept himself up with his big muscled arms as he leaned down and gave Brody another nice lick on his face, enjoying the feeling of the boy being his cum dump. The blue brute started to pick up the pace, hopefully remedying that eagerness to get fucked good by a true beast.

Brody cried out in pleasure as the cock not only rubbed and prodded but essentially led an all out assault on his insides. He cums, repeatedly. He cums until his dick is shooting blanks and he's screaming in pleasure. EAch time the Swampert's tongue is out he opens his mouth as if trying to kiss the beast. His hips move against the swampert's violent thrusts as best his little body can manage. "O-oh god, S-samson!" He continues to cry out as he reaches pleasures he never thought imaginable.

The mega-swampert grumbles loudly as he starts to feel his balls start to ache for release as he continues pumping Brody's pussy like it was meant to be pumped. The hulking behemoth pressed his tongue in deep into the boy's mouth as he started to really slam his cock deeper and harder into the boy, feeling his balls about ready to bust. "S-Swampert! Argh!" The large blue pokemon finally released his seed deep into the boy, breeding him like the hungry boy he was meant to be. The Mud fish pokemon kept his cock deep into Brody's pussy and then pulled out, spewing his seed onto the boy's body, giving it a nice coat of Swampert cum.

The boy feels the swampert's cock explode inside of him, erupting like none other. His ass soon fills with it, his ass is tight around the swampert's dick and without anywhere to go it builds up, stretching his insides until his stomach begins rounding out. His hands fall to his belly, as he feels the cum well up inside him and Swampert begins removing his dick. Cum gushes out of his assvby the pints as the head pulls free from his once tight hole. He feels the warm liquid spread all over his body until he is coated with the thick, milky white liquid. He lavishes in the feeling of it all, opening his mouth to let it fall in. He's almost disappointed that it's over when the swampert's cock finally stops shooting. The two quickly fall asleep in the clearing, with brody laying on the Swampert's chest and the swampert's arms draped around the naked boy, leaving his poor mother to wonder where he ran off to this time.

 


End file.
